I Can Only Hear You
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Bisakah kau mendengar hatiku? -Sungmin- Aku mencinta mu seperti aku mencintainya -Yesung- Maafkan aku -Kyuhyun- Sequel Bring My Love


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : I Can Only Hear You Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sooyoung

Other Cast

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Chapter

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Pairing : KyuMin Slight KyuSeo, YeMin, YeWook

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_I Can Only Hear You by Lee Hanjae_

_Cekidott _

_Author POV_

_Lee Sungmin Namja cantik yang memiliki Wajah yang cukup '__Cantik'__ ini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu __Café __dekat kampusnya. Ani namanya bukan lagi __Lee __tapi berganti marga menjadi __Cho Sungmin__. Sungmin adalah istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka menikah bukan karena '__cinta' __tetapi perjodohan kedua orang tuanya. _

_Kedua orang itu asyik bercanda. Sesekali '__Yeoja'__ itu membisikan kata-kata mesra ketelinga NamjaChingunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Ahh aku lupa Kyuhyun menyetujui menikah dengan Sungmin tapi dengan satu syarat. Sungmin harus menerima Seohyun '__Yeojachingunya'._

_Sungmin yang berada disamping meja '__mereka' __ itu mengaduk __Jus lemmonnya __dengan cukup cepat. Dentingan suara sendok terdengar._

_"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan mengaduknya Sungmin-ssi" Ujar dingin Seohyun. _

_"Ada masalah __**Seohyun**__-ssi" Sungmin menekankan Nama yeoja tersebut. Tersenyum sinis._

_"Sungmin-ah keluar dari sini. Jangan membentak Seohyun-ah" Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat mata kelinci itu._

_"Aku tidak membentaknya '__Yeobo' __" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke __Cake Cherry__. Yang ia pesan._

_"Kau itu bukan istriku. Jangan memanggilku '__Yeobo'__" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Tersenyum sinis._

_DEG_

_DEG_

Sungmin menekan dada kirinya. Sakit. Itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil tas ranselnya. Dan keluar dari _café _tersebut. Berbalik arah dan menangis. Pipi yang kini sudah basah. Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya. Membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan menjalankannya kesuatu tempat dimana ia merasa tenang.

~ I Can Only Hear You~

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke pemakaman eommanya. Disinilah ia merasa tenang. Eommanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Ayahnya yang _WorkingHolic _membuat Lee Sungmin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Sungmin duduk didekat Nissan eommanya. Meletakan bunga mawar kesukaan eommanya.

"Eomma bogoshipeo" Air mata Sungmin jatuh lagi. Sungmin mengusap nisan eommanya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan eommanya. Sungmin menoleh saat lengannya disentuh Namja yang tidak dia kenal.

"Hikss Nugu ya?" Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Namja itu mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Yesung kau dapat memanggilku Yesung" Yesung tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin.

"Hikss Hikss" Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Isakannya kini menjadi-jadi. Menderita dalam kesakitan itulah yang ia rasakan. Yesung yang iba melihat kondisi Sungmin. Dulu ia serapuh ini. Saat '_dia' _tidak ada disisinya lagi. *baca : Bring My Love*

"Uljima" Yesung mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin. Air mata sungmin terus mengalir. Yesung langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin merasa nyaman dipelukan Yesung. Namja asing yang baru ia temui.

"Menangislah sebanyak-banyaknya dalam pelukanku." Yesung mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uljima" Ujar lembut Yesung.

~ I Can Only Hear You~

Yesung dan Sungmin kini berada didalam mobil Yesung. Sungmin yang kini terlelap di pelukan Yesung. Yesung sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Sungmin. Mulai dari suaminya Berselingkuh, memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Yesung hanya mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar cerita dari Sungmin. Ia merasa Ryeowook ada dalam diri Sungmin. Ryeowook yang mudah rapuh, ceria.

Sungmin menggeliat dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya disampingnya namja tampan dengan kacamata bertengger manis. Sungmin menyentuh bibir Namja tampan itu.

"Apa kau mau mencium ku hum?" Yesung membuka matanya saat merasakan bibirnya disentuh.

BLUSH

"Yak aniya" Sungmin memalingkan wajah meronanya. Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sungmin.

"Ahh aku baru ingat kamu Yesung '_sunbae_' aku disekolah dulu kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ahahaha aku kira kau sudah lupa" Yesung mencubit pipi tembem Sungmin.

"Hahaha tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Namja yang dulu aku suka. Tapi sayang ia sudah berpacaran dengan,..." Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Memukul pelan kepalanya. Aishh kok bisa keceplosan gini yahh. Pikir Sungmin.

Ekspresi Yesung kini berubah. "Ahaha lupakan lah" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mencintai Ryeowook. Aku meridukannya." Ujar pelan Yesung.

"Aku…aku mianhae hyung" Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya.

"Gwenchana" yesung menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sungmin mendekat kearah Yesung. Tersenyum lembut. Dan mencium pipi Yesung.

"Hyung bisakah kau belajar mencintaiku?"

TBC *TAO BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL

Ahahaha kembali dengan FF abal-abal

Yang minta lanjutan Bring My Love silahkan baca FF ini

Yang minta Ryeowook jadi Yeoja?

Ehmmm sepertinya boleh juga kalo Ryeowook dimunculkan ditengah-tengah YeMin *Evil Smirk

Untuk KyuSeo?

Chapter depannya nanti Kyuhyun merindukan Sungminnya.

Sungmin dan Yesung?

Baca Chapter depannnya.

Nahhh Kajja REVIEWnya ^^

_Makassar 5/30/2013_

_3:50 pm_


End file.
